


Bloody Bite

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Devour (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: เราสองคนต่างโหยหาในสิ่งที่ไม่เป็นตัวเองของเหลวสีแดงพวกนั้นก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้นด้วย
Relationships: Jake Gray/Sam Winchester





	Bloody Bite

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2016 !

เราสองคนต่างโหยหาในสิ่งที่ไม่เป็นตัวเอง

ของเหลวสีแดงพวกนั้นก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้นด้วย

"ซ..แซม เฮ้.."

"เงียบน่า"

ร่างสูงเจ้าของชื่อ 'แซม' ออกคำสั่งระหว่างที่สอดมือเข้าไปในเสื้อ ไล้ไปตามเอวเล็กของคนบนตัก อีกฝ่ายยื่นมือจับไหล่เขา เผลอเกร็งตัวไปนิดหนึ่งด้วยความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านเมื่อมือใหญ่ลงมาถึงส่วนกลางร่างกาย บีบนวดมันไม่นานก็รู้สึกได้ถึงความคับแน่นที่ดันกางเกงยีนส์พอดีตัวออกมาจนนูน

"อื้มม.. แซม.. ถอดกางเกงได้ไหม..? นะ..?" คนตัวเล็กกว่าส่งเสียงอ้อน ใบหน้าที่แต้มรอยยิ้มตอนนี้แดงจัดกับการร้องขอสิ่งที่ไม่เคยทำ

เจค เกรย์ ไม่เคยอยู่บนร่างใครมาก่อน

เขาเคยถูกดาโกต้าคร่อมก็จริงตอนที่มันเป็นเหตุจากเกม The Pathway แต่ก็นั่นแหละ ใครจะไปคิดว่าวันหนึ่งต้องมาอยู่บนร่างใครแบบนี้ โดยเฉพาะกับคนที่เป็นนักล่าอย่างแซม วินเชสเตอร์ ...แม้ตอนนี้จะไม่มีวิญญาณอยู่ในร่างก็ตาม

พวกเขาไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกัน นอกจากผู้ให้ผลประโยชน์ทางร่างกาย

"ได้..." แซมกระตุกยิ้มมุมปาก "ถอดเสื้อด้วยสิ ฉันชอบเห็นรอยพวกนั้นของนาย"

เจคเม้มปากก่อนที่จะถอดเสื้อยืดสีฟ้าอ่อนออกไปอย่างง่ายดายในขณะที่คนตัวสูงช่วยแกะกางเกงยีนส์ออกให้ แซมส่งเสียงครางพอใจเมื่อเห็นรอยกัดและรอยช้ำแดงมากมายใต้เสื้อตัวนั้น เขายื่นหน้าไปหา บดเบียดจูบรุกรานโพรงปากของเจค เกี่ยวลิ้นจนพอใจแล้วก็ถอนออกมา

"อื้อออ.."

เจคเป็น _ของเล่น_ ของเขา และแซมชอบเวลาที่ได้แสดงเป็นเจ้าของของอะไรซักอย่าง โดยเฉพาะการกัด และขบงับทิ้งรอยแดงช้ำไว้ตามผิวขาวของเจค

"Fucking love these bruises," แซมว่า "can I bite you again?"

"Yes, sir."

เจคส่งเสียงตอบ ชายหนุ่มขยับเบียดชิดเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายฝังฟันลงมาอีกครั้ง ขยับสะโพกไถกับสิ่งที่อยู่ภายใต้กางเกงอีกฝ่าย

แรงจนรู้สึกเจ็บ เจคส่งเสียงร้องในตอนที่ได้กลิ่นคาวเลือดฟุ้ง และความรู้สึกชาที่ไหล่ขวา ชายหนุ่มไม่ได้สนใจ เขาจูบกับแซมผู้ซึ่งริมฝีปากเต็มไปด้วยเลือดอีกครั้ง ความเป็นปีศาจทำให้เขาโหยหารสชาติประหลาดที่หวานจนรู้สึกเสพติด เจคยิ้มน้อยๆ เลียปากตัวเองอย่างพอใจเมื่อแซมรูดซิปกางเกงลงมา

เขาว่าเขากำลังจะรู้สึกชินกับการ 'อยู่บนตัว' ของใครซักคนขึ้นมาอีกหน่อยแล้ว


End file.
